<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Loving by HiddenEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062448">On Loving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye'>HiddenEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Minor Rey/Rose Tico, Older Characters, PCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You remember that?”</p><p>Din hummed distractedly in response and continued tapping onto his datapad, frowning behind his helmet; if his <i>trusted</i> advisor would oh so kindly go through the reports about the trade treaty with Devaron he just sent to her, that’d be great, thanks. No, Koska, he couldn’t do that now, he was on a <i>holiday.</i> “Remember what?”</p><p>“Young love.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to thank <a href="https://pencilscratchins.tumblr.com/"> pencilscratchins </a> for the creation of PCU (Pensilscratchins Cinematic Universe) for the big brain idea of making Rose a Mandalorian, so have a little something-something from me.</p><p>Like in my other older!dinluke fic, I made Grogu talk like Yoda simply because he can loudly roast both Din and Luke as he wishes.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You remember that?”</p><p>Din hummed distractedly in response and continued tapping onto his datapad, frowning behind his helmet; if his <em> trusted </em> advisor would oh so kindly go through the reports about the trade treaty with Devaron he just sent to her, that’d be great, thanks. No, Koska, he couldn’t do that now, he was on a <em> holiday</em>. “Remember what?”</p><p>“Young love.”</p><p>Din blinked, lifting his head to see Luke gazing after the group of people currently huddled on one of the tables at the other side of the mass hall. Finn and Poe were under this playful debate with Rose playing neutraliser between them, while Rey sat opposite her delivering her own quips every now and then.</p><p>The young Jedi was currently facing them from where she was leaning against the wall behind her, and what apparently caught Luke’s attention was the soft but clearly enamoured look tacked on her face while she was gazing at Rose. The small smile hanging on her lips grew into something bigger when Rose jabbed a finger between Finn and Poe, causing both men to whip their heads at her way in resounding horror.</p><p>Leia scoffed beside her brother, taking a sip of her caf. “Oh, I remember. Because I had to watch you two dance around each other like a bumbling pack of nerfs. It was <em> painful</em>.”</p><p>Grogu, who sat beside Din with a cup of his own beverage, snorted softly in agreement.</p><p>“We couldn’t be any worse than what they’re going through,” Luke rebutted. Poe curled an arm around Finn’s shoulders and tugged him close, as if to protect him from Rose. Finn immediately held onto his waist. </p><p>“Oh please, you two <em> were </em>worse than they are. At least, the boys are more open about their affections for each other. Rey, on the other hand,” Leia arched her eyebrows. “She takes more after you.”</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t.”</p><p>Din squinted at Rey, and if he looked closer, he could have sworn he saw the way her eyes sparkled when Rose directed her attention to her. “Leia’s right on that one.”</p><p>“Watched for a long time, I did,” Grogu added, something dry in his tone. “Watched longer, I would have, if I did not push.”</p><p>“You see?” Leia smiled sharply in victory. “I bet if I tell her to just go for it, she’d make a hundred excuses like you did.”</p><p>Luke bristled. “I did <em> not—</em>“</p><p>“How much are you betting?” Din asked, tilting his head to the side when Luke snapped his eyes at his way. “I mean, hypothetically.”</p><p>“Ten credits,” Leia answered, shrugging lightly. “Hypothetically.”</p><p>Din hummed in consideration. “Han would’ve betted more.”</p><p>“Han is a scoundrel who has a gambling problem, while what we’re doing is healthy betting,” she answered smoothly.</p><p>“You two are unbelievable,” Luke grumbled, reaching for his own hot chocolate. “Where <em> is </em> Han, anyway?”</p><p>“Out with Chewie. I can’t bring myself to know where if I want to avoid getting a headache.”</p><p>“With Ben?”</p><p>Leia sighed. “With Ben.”</p><p>Din watched the way Rose clasped a hand onto Rey’s arm with a chortle, who seemed to be delighted at the touch. He tried to recall the first time he and Luke had gone through the same thing, just thirty or so odd years ago, and decided they must have put Leia through hell until they finally got together.</p><p>There was a lot of longing on his part, a lot of thinking and pulling himself back from even touching Luke when all Din could think was, <em> Maker on a pogo stick, I’m a horrible father for having a crush on my son’s teacher. </em></p><p>Luke’s problem was deeper, at war with whatever philosophies the Old Jedi Order had set down in written text, restrictions and rules that he had to adhere to as one of the last living Jedi Masters to currently exist.</p><p>That was, of course, before he threw that all into the air and basically said, <em> Kriff it</em>, and went to Din to confess he was in love with him, adding that he was still a Jedi and Luke couldn’t bound himself to him in the way most people would want to, not when he had a responsibility to dedicate himself to.</p><p>Din, relieved at how he couldn’t hide this aching pain in his chest anymore, had simply lifted off his helmet and almost gave Luke a cardiac arrest for thinking he was violating his Creed.</p><p>That was all forgotten when Din kissed him, though.</p><p>Leia might have a point; their story had been excruciatingly painful to witness, to <em> live </em> through, and it was only the Maker’s mercy that she and the rest of the people who knew them had all the patience of the universe.</p><p>“Ours is more painful so that their story would be easier,” Din mused. “Especially with what we are. We’re giving them a way to walk on the path we’ve dug.”</p><p>Leia nodded. “Well said, Mand’alor.”</p><p>Luke was smiling softly at him, and Din leaned into his space more to gently bump their temples together, creating a crude version of the kiss. Grogu allowed a smile of his own to grow when Din gave him a kiss, too.</p><p>“Rose wants to be a Mandalorian, huh?” Luke looked back to the group of youth. “I heard she’s been training with you these past few days.”</p><p>Din gave a sound of affirmation. “She’s training for the Darksaber.”</p><p>The three of them stared at him. “A successor you have found, <em> Buir?</em>” Grogu asked curiously.</p><p>“About time, if I’m honest,” Din confirmed, glancing down at his datapad when it gave a sharp <em> ping! </em> “I don’t think I can handle any more challenges to the throne right now.”</p><p>Koska gave a grudging reply that yes, she <em> would </em> look through the treaty now. He should be glad Bo-Katan wasn’t there anymore or she’d kick his ass for being lazy.</p><p>Din typed back, <em> I. Am. On. My. Holiday. </em></p><p>“You’re still getting those?” Leia wondered, and it took him a moment to realise she was talking about challenges for his throne, not insistent messages from stressed advisors. </p><p>He shrugged. “Once in a while.”</p><p>“I think they thought they have a better chance of beating you now since you’re all old and grey,” Luke teased. “Goodluck to them, though.”</p><p>“They would be if they keep it up,” Din grumbled, rolling his shoulders when the soreness from the last duel still cropped up once in a while. The challenger was young and quick, but they knew what they were doing. It took Din some time to finally make them yield, and by then, he was fighting away the dark spots dancing in front of his eyes. “I don’t think my back is up for another ass-kicking anymore.”</p><p>“Hence, Rose,” Leia said, smirking. “And then we’d have another generation of Mand’alors with their Jedi partners.”</p><p>“I’d like to see more of that,” Luke grinned widely. “Just to give our ancestors a big ol’ middle finger in their faces.”</p><p>“You’d be able to do that, at least,” Din told him. “The Mand’alors of the old are too dead to hear or see me.”</p><p>Luke tangled their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry, they probably heard you loud and clear.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Din liked this part, he thought.</p><p>It was the simplicity of it. Of just shedding their armour and sitting on the edge of the bed to give each other massages.</p><p>Din felt a little lighter after he got his; it was his turn to return the favour, and he had almost forgotten Luke’s back was as bad as his own until he started working through the bumps.</p><p>Luke grunted quietly when Din pressed a stubborn knot of muscle underneath his right shoulder blade. “Maybe you’re right,” the Jedi Master muttered with a wince. “Maybe we are too old for any of this.”</p><p>“I have a retirement plan,” Din said, feeling Luke straightened his back a bit when he worked on that knot with his thumb. </p><p>“Yeah? What is it?”</p><p>“We go to an island and we stay there until we die,” Din told him in a blasé tone, causing Luke to let out a bark of laughter. </p><p>“Yeah, right. Like we’re gonna get that. There’s a reason why I resigned as a General, and it’s because if we don’t pace ourselves in this, then people are gonna think it’s okay to boss us around.”</p><p>“What you’re saying is we’re gonna work until we die,” Din said wryly, moving his hands lower once the knot of muscle loosened. “No thanks. I’ve had enough. It’s why the island retreat is a perfect plan.”</p><p>“Well, <em> I </em> still have to work even when I’m dead,” Luke pointed out. “You can sit back and relax once Rose’s training is done.”</p><p>“Yeah, and then, she can take the Darksaber to rule Mandalore with Rey or something.”</p><p>Din dropped his hands to his lap when Luke turned around to face him. He stayed still when one mechanical hand reached up and brushed a thumb across his jaw, bright blue eyes that Din had affiliated himself with long ago taking him in. “We had a good time, didn’t we?” Luke murmured. “Back then. All these years after we started having each other.”</p><p>Din cupped his own hand on top of his, turning his head to give his palm a kiss. “We did.”</p><p>“I’d do it all over again, if I could,” Luke smiled a little wistfully. “Just to have more time with you again.”</p><p>Din knew he wasn’t going to be one of those Force ghosts that Jedi like Luke or Grogu will become. His soul wasn’t going to linger behind and help foundlings like the Jedi would to their padawans. He would die like any other being would leave this existence; a last breath, no more to run across galaxies or to have the earth underneath his feet.</p><p>But, he’d do it while knowing he had spent the last of his life with the man he loved and a son who will carry a part of himself until the end of his life. That was saying something when Grogu’s kind was said to live to eight hundred years, and the talisman was still in his possession until this very day.</p><p>Din offered him a small smile of his own, lowering his hand to let the tip of his fingers flutter across the branch-like scars that stretched across his chest. “You know that’s not how it works.”</p><p>“I know,” Luke sighed, and Din let his forehead rest against his. “I know.”</p><p>“You have me now though,” Din said quietly, looking into his eyes. “And I have you with me, too. I’d like to think that’s enough at the moment.”</p><p>Luke gave out a shuddering breath. “I’d like to think so, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buir — Father/Mother/Parent<br/>Mand’alor — Ruler of Mandalore</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>